


3. Making History

by liionne



Series: 100 Prompts Challenge [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liionne/pseuds/liionne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras has to go, Grantaire has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3. Making History

"Apollo, mon cheri, come back to bed." Grantaire said in a low, croaky voice, having just woken up from what he thought might have been the best night's sleep of his life.

"I can't." Enjolras answered simply, as he shrugged into his waistcoat and dragged his hand through his golden locks, pulling out the knots and shaking away the bedhead as he did so. "I have classes today, and Les Amis are meeting in the Corinth this afternoon."

"Ah, the Corinth." Grantaire smiled dreamily, still half asleep but recognising the name of his favourite place. Except, perhaps, this bed. "When do your classes start?"

"In an hour and a half, and I should like to get there on time." Enjolras answered, turning to face Grantaire as he buttoned up the black waistcoat.

"You will get there on time," Grantaire nodded. "Even if you do come back to bed for half an hour."

"I can't." Enjolras said with emphasis. He wanted to get back into bed, of course he did - though it was only his third night with Grantaire beside him, it had been the best three nights of his life, and he wished for more than anything that it would never end. But he knew it had to - France was a cruel mistress, but she had to be obeyed.

"Well then if you won't stay, don't go to the meeting this afternoon." Grantaire shrugged, crossing his arms behind his head and lying back into the covers. "The fire just isn't warm enough; I need another body in this bed with me, to keep me warm, and the men will do just fine without you."

Enjolras smirked. Excuses, excuses, he thought. "If you are complaining about my home, then feel free to leave." A smirk played on his lips, as he moved to sit on the side of the bed, facing Grantaire. He didn't mean it, of course, and Grantaire knew it too. "But mon cher, I cannot miss the meeting. You must understand that."

"I really don't." Grantaire looked at Enjolras with sleepy brown eyes, and Apollo gave a small, tender smile.

"The revolution is everything to me-" He began, only to be interrupted by Grantaire, who said:

"And where do I fit in?" He arched a dark eyebrow at his Apollo.

Enjolras answered cooly, "You, mon cher, are second to the revolution. We are making history, R, and I shall see to it that we shall not fail." He stood, then, and bent to press a cool kiss to Grantaire's chapped lips. "I will see you at the meeting. And if I don't, you better not be in my house when I get back."

With a smirk, he pulled away, grabbing his jacket and striding out of the room. Grantaire shouted after him, something about 'chaining himself to the bedposts', but Enjolras was already gone, ready to make history.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing Enjolras/Grantaire, and I really hope I did them justice. I'll probably be returning to 'Chetta/Joly/Bossuet for the next prompt, but who knows. I quite enjoyed writing these two.


End file.
